Lavender Blue
by GilmoreAtHeart74
Summary: AU Sequel to A Siren's Tears. JavaJunkie and Rogan takes place about a year post A Siren's Tears. Graduation...wedding...and many other adventures in store for our intrepid couples. Rating is precautionary for future chapters.
1. Twinkie of Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters, if I did, things would have been much fluffier, much sooner…oh, and Luke would have tighter jeans…teehee

**A/N:** Yeah, I seem to have created my own Gilmore Girls alternate dimension, so there will be no April (though if there were, Luke would have told Lorelai about it by now), no Jess returning, and Logan is not a drunk, arrogant ass. This is a sequel to my story _A Siren's Tears_, so you should probably read that first. Like that one, this is a Java Junkie and a Rogan.

This story takes place a little over a year after _A Siren's Tears_ ended.

And without further ado, I give you…..Lavender Blue

This chapter is in Luke's point of view (POV), thoughts in _italics_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 1- Twinkie of Death (aka: A Deal's a Deal)**

"Luuu-uuuke, Cofeeeeeeeee!" Lorelai sing-songed as she breezed through the door of the diner to "her" stool at the counter.

_And it begins…_

Luke didn't even glance up from the breakfast receipts he was going over. "Not on your life," he said calmly.

Lorelai chuckled nervously as she pulled on the fingers of her gloves to remove them. "Um Luke, this is not the time for jokes. I woke up late, we seem to be out of coffee at home, which is weird because I could have sworn I just bought some, anyway the point is I haven't had any coffee yet and my caffineometer is on empty, and Rory will be here any minute to pick me up for a marathon graduation slash shoe slash whatever catches our eye shop-a-thon….SO, one large cup of joe ASAP!" She emphasized her demand by smacking her hand palm down on the counter.

_She thinks if she talks fast enough I'll forget, and just give it to her…HA!_

Luke set his receipts down on the counter, stuck his pen behind his right ear, crossed his arms on his chest, and adopted his patented wide stance. He looked Lorelai in the eyes and didn't say a word.

"Please?" Lorelai said meekly, ducking her head.

The corner of Luke's lips twitched, but he didn't budge.

_She's good. Trying to make me think she's accepting defeat. She's got something else up her sleeve…I'd bet the diner on it._

"Look Buddy," Lorelai said forcefully, holding up her left hand, "I've got a ring right here that guarantees me free coffee for life. It's written in gold, which is just as good…no…_better _than being written in stone!"

_And there it is! _

Luke's expression didn't change. "Prove it," he challenged.

Lorelai's mouth dropped open in shock and horror, "Prove it? That would require me to take the ring off. My _Wedding_ ring, Luke. This ring hasn't been off my finger since you put it on there."

Luke shrugged, and continued to look at Lorelai nonchalantly.

Lorelai considered for a minute, "If I take it off, will you put it back on?"

"Nope."

_Cause we both know there's no way you're taking it off._

She pouted, and then rallied for another attack. "Hey wait a minute! You had the ring engraved, what do you have Alzheimer's or something?"

_Reel her in slow, Danes…._

Luke leaned in and rested his elbows on the counter in front of his wife. "I remember exactly what is engraved on that band, but _you_ neglected to read the fine print."

"Fine print?"

_Hook, line, and sinker…._

"Void during pregnancy." Luke's eyes twinkled.

_Pregnancy. Pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!_

"It doesn't say that!" Lorelai was outraged.

Luke kissed her quickly on the nose, "Again I say, 'prove it'. We had a deal, Lorelai. I believe your catchy slogan was, 'If the strip turns pink, no coffee will I drink'."

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Ahhh, wasn't there a second part to that there slogan Lucas?"

_Uh Oh..._

"Another part? I don't think so…I have stock to unload so…." Luke turned to walk away but froze as he heard Lorelai cheerfully singing the other half of the slogan that described their pregnancy deal.

"With a baby on the way, Luke eats whatever I say."

_Oh Crap…_

"Oh look what I just found here in my purse….a Twinkie," Lorelai waved the Twinkie back and forth in front of Luke's nose. "You look hungry Luke, I think you need a Twinkie," she unwrapped it and held it out to Luke.

_And she says she loves me…._

Luke took the Twinkie gingerly and paled. "Lorelai, please don't make me eat this. I've seen studies, these things are indestructible--"

"—I know isn't it great? I heard they have one with Thomas Jefferson's teeth marks in it at the Smithsonian. Now eat up," she grinned

Luke's stomach rolled.

_Oh God. She should have a job with the government. Mental torture is legal right?_

Lorelai whipped out a camera and readied herself to take a picture of the historic event about to happen.

Luke lowered the Twinkie to the counter, "Absolutely not! No pictures! I agreed to eat it, I did not agree to let you document it and mock me for all eternity."

Lorelai looked at him sympathetically, "Aw Honey, the mocking will come, whether or not I have visual aids. The pictures are for Rory and the baby. It wouldn't be fair for them to miss out on it."

_Someday I hope to figure out how she makes the insane sound reasonable._

Luke turned his attention back to his nemesis and prepared to take a bite.

"You don't really have to eat it, you know," Lorelai offered, slyly.

Luke raised his eyebrows skeptically.

_Now what is she up to?_

"Just give me one little cup of coffee and the Twinkie will disappear," she grinned.

_Probably into her own mouth...no way…_

"No deal. I would rather I suffer than the baby."

Lorelai laughed, "Luke, the baby is smaller than a peanut and floating in a warm fluid-filled sac…I don't think there would be any suffering from coffee."

Luke shrugged and bit off half the Twinkie, just as the diner bells jingled and Lorelai's camera flash went off.

_So much for saved by the bell…._

"Luke, are you eating a…_Twinkie_?" A very confused Rory asked.

Mouth full of disgusting sponge cake, all Luke could do was nod.

"Why on Earth would you _do_ that?"

Lorelai grinned and looked at Luke. He grinned back and gave a short nod as he continued chewing.

_No time like the present…_

Lorelai's eyes lit up as she excitedly grabbed Rory's arm. "Rory, honey, the rabbit died!"

Rory turned accusing eyes at Luke.

_Whoa…where's the happy face?_

"Luke! You let her get a rabbit! It specifically says in the Lorelai Danes manual that she is not allowed any living pets! What were you thinking?"

Luke swallowed and tried to explain, "Rory, I--"

But Rory was too far into her tirade to listen, or notice his shell-shocked expression. "That bunny's demise is on your conscience, buddy, I hope you can sleep at night--"

She was cut off by Lorelai's shrill whistle. Rory and Luke looked over and saw she was waving her arms over her head like a football referee.

"Penalty--number three for total misinterpretation of pop culture reference and unnecessary roughness to the step-father type unit," Lorelai was making meaningless hand gestures while speaking.

_Months of Monday night football and this is all she can do…well that and say "dirty" every time they talk about the tight ends…_

Rory plopped down onto the stool next to her mother and buried her hands on her arms.

"Sorry Luke," she muffled through her coat sleeves.

"What's goin' on with you kiddo? It's not like you to miss a Laverne and Shirley reference," Lorelai said, rubbing Rory's back.

Rory raised her head and took a sip of the coffee Luke placed in front of her.

"Everything is just so crazy right now. My professors seem determined to make sure that I learn…oh I don't know…everything in the universe…in the few months left till graduation; Logan's been traveling on business with his father for the past three weeks, and I miss him; I have tons of articles to edit for the YDN, on top of all the papers I have to write for said sadistic professors; and even though the wedding is a year away, Grandma keeps calling me trying to nail down wedding plans; and Oh MY GOD DID YOU JUST SAY LAVERNE AND SHIRLEY!"

_What in the hell? Laverne and who? What does that have to do with anything?_

By this time Lorelai and Rory were hopping up and down in the middle of the diner laughing and hugging and talking in what appeared to be their own language. Suddenly Rory let go of her mother and ran behind the counter to grab a very confused Luke in a bear hug.

"Congratulations…Daddy," she whispered in his ear, making his face split into a wide grin.

_Apparently in some way, the news was delivered…_

Suddenly, it was Rory's turn to look confused. She turned her head to face Luke, her arm still around his waist.

"I still don't understand why you were eating a Twinkie."

Luke sighed. "The deal," he said.

"Deal?"

Lorelai pouted. "Meanie-Man over there won't let me have any coffee, so he has to eat whatever I tell him to," her face perked up, "The deal does have a cool slogan though."

"That is maniacal, Mother…I'm in awe." Rory made a mock bow.

Lorelai nodded her head in a regal fashion, "Thank you. It has the added bonus that due to the shock to his system, he will possibly have the closest thing to morning sickness that a man can experience."

_Geez, I hadn't thought of that… _Luke's stomach rolled again.

The two women giggled together.

"Well, I think in honor of this auspicious occurrence, I will have to give up coffee too;" Rory said.

"Oh honey, with all your stress! You don't have to, really…" Lorelai said soothingly.

"No, I insist. Solidarity, Sister!"

Lorelai's voice became more insistent, "Rory, honey, you really, _really _don't need to do that." Rory looked confused.

_Uh huh._

Luke once again crossed his arms over his chest, raised one eyebrow, and looked at his wife.

"I think it's a great idea, Rory, showing support for your mother. Besides it will keep her from sneaking drinks when you're not looking," he said pointedly.

Lorelai's face scrunched up and she glared at Luke as Rory laughed.

"Mom!" Rory said excitedly, "You know what this means? We now have a graduation slash shoe slash whatever catches our eye slash _baby _shopping trip."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, "We'd better get started!" She leaned across the counter to kiss Luke goodbye.

"Hey, did you say the deal had a slogan?" Rory asked, as they walked out of the diner, bells jingling.

Luke watched them go and shook his head, smiling.

_Please, God, let it be a boy…_

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who reviewed and encouraged me to write a sequel. Sorry it had to wait till now, but last semester was very busy. I will continue to update this story for as long as I can until it's finished, next semester gets too busy, or the muse deserts me…whichever happens first. Reviewers Rule!


	2. The Rain in Spain

**Disclaimer: **Actually, I do own Gilmore Girls. I honestly AM Amy Sherman-Palladino. You see, someone has kidnapped my beloved hats, and I am being blackmailed to write the episodes you see airing every week.So I have taken this nom de plume and am giving you the story as it actually should be.

**Disclaimer for the disclaimer: **Just in case there's some nutjob out there who can't tell a joke when they see one and decides to call the police on behalf of Amy and her hats, the above disclaimer is all false. I don't own anything to do with GG. And even though the episodes are not as I would necessarily wish them, I am still firmly of the opinion that Gilmore Girls is like sex, even when it's bad, it's good.

There are rocky roads ahead….and not the good marshmallowy kind….

This chapter is in Rory's POV, thoughts in_ italics._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 2: The Rain in Spain…AKA: When it Rains it Pours **(Takes place approx. 2 moths after Twinkie of Death.)

Rory sighed as she stepped out of her car and shut the door.

_Might as well get it over with._

She walked up to the front door and rang the bell. The maid who answered the door looked down her very long, pointy nose at Rory.

_What's her problem?_

"I'm Rory. My grandmother is expecting me."

The maid's expression didn't change.

"Mrs. Gilmore and Mrs. Huntzberger have been awaiting your arrival for some time," she stated in a snooty English accent, "You may join them in the garden for tea."

_Oh may I? May I really….thanks ever so much. As if I don't have enough people with agendas for me to follow, now I'm being reprimanded by the maid of the week!_

Out loud she simply said, "Thank you" as she walked past the woman to the doors that would lead her out to the garden.

"Rory! I'm glad you're here I was beginning to worry about you," Emily Gilmore rose and greeted her granddaughter with a warm hug.

_Subtle society-speak for: 'You're embarrassingly late.'_

"Sorry Grandma, the meeting with my professor ran longer than I expected, and I forgot to charge my cell last night, so it was useless," Rory turned to greet her future mother-in-law, "Mrs. Huntzberger, so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Oh Rory think nothing of it. I remember how hectic the last few weeks of college are, and please, call me Shira."

_Code for: "I'm forced to politely let it slide because for some reason my son wants to marry you."_

"Would you like some tea, Rory?" Emily asked. At Rory's nod, she turned to the maid, "Emma, iced tea for my granddaughter, not too much ice please, and you may bring the sandwiches out now."

When Emma was out of earshot, Rory asked, "How's the new maid working out, Grandma?"

_Hah! Can't wait to hear her tear this one to shreds! It'll take the attention off me. _

"Oh she's marvelous! So efficient. Does everything the correct way the first time. I never realized how much of my time was spent redoing things those incompetent maids couldn't manage properly. I almost don't know what to do with myself; I have so much spare time."

_You've got to be kidding me! The one maid I'd like to see her fire, I mean actually view the act, preferably with popcorn…and Grandma's in love with her! _

"That's great, Grandma," Rory tried to sound enthusiastic.

"It couldn't come at a better time, Emily, what with the wedding and all the planning and events taking place this summer," Shira said.

_Oh thank God, they have events to organize this summer, maybe that'll give me a break from the wedding planning madness…_

"Grandma, you're planning events this summer, that's terrific." Rory's face took on a confused look when both her grandmother and Shira began to laugh.

"Oh Rory, you're such a card! Not planning the events, planning for the events…shoes, dresses, jewelry…everything must be perfect…oh but we're getting ahead of ourselves. Rory we were actually pleased you were late, it gave us a chance to formulate a list and get a basic plan down,"

_List?_

"Plan?" Rory's face became even more confused.

"Yes, plan," Shira exclaimed, "for your summer….all the events you and Logan must attend. There is a diplomatic function only days after graduation and one in Europe a week after that, so we're already pressed for time to get suitable gowns made--"

_Could this get any worse?_

"—and trying to schedule the fittings and your training around all your Yale obligations is turning out to be a nightmare."

_I had to ask…_Rory thought as she brought her hands up to cover her face and took several deep breaths. Shira misinterpreting Rory's body language as worry, tried to comfort her.

"Oh don't worry, dear, we're old hats at this…we'll get everything done in time," she said laying a friendly hand on Rory's knee.

_How am I going to do it all? Write, work, Mom and Luke, dress fittings, attend events, and…wait a minute—_

Rory's face popped up out of her hands, "Did you say training?" she asked, looking to Shira, but it was Emily who answered.

"Yes dear, of course. You didn't exactly learn all the things necessary to be a Huntzberger wife, growing up as you did in that small town your mother spirited you away to. You'll be interacting with some very important people. You've got to learn how to address foreign dignitaries, Congressmen, and ambassadors. Oh! You'll need to learn how to dance better; I should add that to the list--"

_Unbelievable! Do they think I have nothing better to do than to Eliza Doolittle-it for them all summer?_

"--I'll call that lovely man we met at the Garden Ball last year—remember him, Shira—so light on his feet. He'd have given Astaire a run for his money--"

"Grandma, wait, stop!"

Emily's mouth dropped open in shock. "Rory, what's gotten into you?" she asked, her voice filled with disdain.

_Whoa…déjà vu…_

Rory took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Grandma, but I didn't know you were planning all these things for me. I already have plans for this summer. I found a local paper that will take me as a freelance writer, and I wanted to use the time before I start to get some profile and human interest pieces researched and started so that I am ahead of the game and can have the time to help Mom and Luke fix up the baby's room and plan the baby shower with Sookie, and so I can be there at a moment's notice when it's time to go to the hospital. I already have so many things to do and I just don't think I'll be able to attend all these events—maybe one or two if they happen to fall during times that I'm free, but--" Rory's rant drifted off as she caught the shocked, pale faces of Shira and her Grandmother. "—Grandma, are you alright?"

Suddenly Emily's face became disturbingly red.

_Oh my God, is she having a stroke?_ Rory was about to yell for the maid to call 911 when, at the same moment, words exploded from Emily and Shira as they rose from their seats.

"A Job!"

"Emily, you said she understood what was expected!"

_What's expected?_

"Well naturally when she accepted his proposal, I assumed she knew what it encompassed…"

_Marriage, happiness…probably kids eventually, oh and let's not forget the sparkly ring…obviously I missed something…_

"You assumed? How could you assume such a thing?" shrieked Shira, collapsing into her chair.

_Ok, time to get to the very murky bottom of this situation…._

Rory rose from her chair, faced her grandmother, and spoke in a calm but forceful tone. "Grandma, perhaps it would be helpful if you start at the beginning and explain to me _exactly _what the problem is."

Emily plopped down tiredly into her seat and shook her head.

_Grandma never plops…this must be worse than I thought._

"Rory, the fact that you and Logan are engaged signifies certain things to Society. It is seen as evidence that you and Logan are ready to enter and take your places as adults and assume all the responsibilities inherent to those positions--"

_Dirty…_ Rory nodded for her Grandmother to continue.

"--Certain things are expected—that you will be seen together at all major events and a suitable number of the lesser ones as well, that you will join all the 'right' clubs--" at Rory's confused look, Emily clarified, "--the DAR, the Garden Club, the Orchestra Society to name a few."

"But Grandma, Logan and I have been engaged for over a year. We've attended the occasional event, but no one's made a big deal about it. I don't understand--"

At Emily's sigh Rory trailed off. Shira took up the conversation.

"We used the fact that you haven't graduated yet, and that Logan is still apprenticing with his father as the reason as to why the two of you weren't seen more often in the past year. It was a plausible excuse then, but now everyone will expect--" she trailed off and Emily placed her hand on Rory's and spoke earnestly.

"In a little over a year, you and Logan will be married, he will be assuming the role as partner in Mitchum's business, and you will be expected to do the things all society wives do."

_Again, I say, dirty…_Rory thought, but she felt the panic begin to rise in her throat.

Shira spoke from Rory's other side. "We assumed that you knew when you agreed to be Logan's wife that that meant you would not be working--"

_And I assumed that they knew that even though I was accepting his proposal, I was still going to live out my own dreams…_

"--that you would be planning and attending events as well as managing the household staff, and arranging for the care of any children you might have."

_Oh God, Oh God…no writing…staff…**children**…I think I'm going to be sick….ok deep breaths…this can't be happening…this is not happening, everyone remain calm…_

Mistaking the blank look on Rory's face for acceptance, Emily's voice was cheery as she dreamily whispered, "Logan will be the new King, and you'll be his Queen."

_Lavender Blue Dilly Dilly…._and Rory was giggling. Realizing that the panic had progressed to a stage far beyond her ability to contain it, she knew she had to get out of there fast.

"Umm, Grandma, Shira, I'm sorry…I have to go….I'll call you later grandma, I've just got to--"

She was around the corner of the house before the belly laughs broke out, but by the time she reached her car, she was sobbing.

_How can this be? How could everything have gotten so turned around?_

She turned on her car and managed to drive a few blocks before she could no longer see through her tears and had to pull over.

_I had it all planned…I made time for everything, researching, writing, time with Mom, time with Logan. My last summer as a single woman, completely free of school and its obligations…I had plans and now they're all gone… they took them all away without even thinking of me or what I might want or need and—How could they do that? Just rearrange my life without my input—or my permission even! They can't do that! How dare they think they can do that! I am 22 years old! They can't tell me what to do! How dare they think they can tell me what to do!_

Well armored in her righteous indignation, Rory again started her car and headed for home.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Rory entered the apartment she shared with Lane and Paris and kicked the door shut behind her. She kicked her shoes in two different directions and stalked through the kitchen to the fridge to grab a bottle of water and a Kit Kat bar. Slamming the door of the fridge, she whirled and strode to her bedroom.

Still fuming, Rory stormed into her room, muttering angrily to herself and flung her purse haphazardly at her desk. She tossed the candy bar and water onto her bed while yanking the buttons on her skirt open and letting it fall to the floor as she crossed to her closet, ripped a pair of jeans from a hanger, and bent to pull them on.

"Well, Ace, not exactly, the greeting I was hoping for, but I suppose I can subject myself to being a coat rack if it includes a show like that."

Startled, Rory squeaked and lost her balance landing sideways on her bed, jeans half on and half off. She blew the hair out of her eyes and saw that Logan was sitting calmly in her desk chair, the strap of her purse hanging diagonally across his face, partially obstructing his smirk.

_Oh my God—_

"Logan!" Rory popped up off the bed and jerked her jeans up over her hips, not even bothering to button them as she launched herself at her Fiancé, who stood and removed the purse from his head just in time to catch her and return the very enthusiastic kiss she planted on him.

"Now that's more like it," Logan grinned when their lips parted.

"I can't believe you're really here! When did you get back? Why didn't you call me?" Rory fired questions at Logan while he was kissing every bit of her that he could comfortably reach and backing her towards her bed.

_He's been gone too long! Stupid Mitchum!_

"Well--" he punctuated the word with a soft kiss to her jaw, "--I got back about an hour ago--" he kissed the spot below her ear, "—and I tried to call you--" kisses on each of her eyes, "but got your voicemail. So--" he kissed her top lip, "I came over here--" her bottom lip, --to surprise you." He captured her lips just as her knees hit the side of the bed and they fell together in a practiced heap. Just as her head hit the pillow, his tongue delved in for the first taste of her that he'd had in nearly a month. They both moaned, and Logan pulled his lips away and rested his forehead against Rory's. "What were you so mad about earlier?" Logan asked, as his hand drifted down and brushed gently over her breast on its way to begin unbuttoning her blouse.

_He wants to talk NOW?_

"Uh Logan," Rory gasped, arching her back, "Why so chatty all of a sudden?"

Logan kissed the tip of her nose and chuckled. "Ace, it's been quite a while, and I'm _very _glad to see you, and--" he leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear "—the conversation helps to _distract _me a little, if you know what I mean." He rocked his hips against her to prove his point, and she began to giggle. "Oh well giggling, that works too," he said, grinning wryly, "Nothing works to deflate a man's …ahem…_ego_ like giggling…" His face turned serious, "God, I missed you, Rory."

_Don't Cry…Do not Cry…This is the first time in weeks that he's seen you…**You will not cry!**_

Tears sprung to her eyes as she leaned up to kiss him gently. "I missed you too, Logan, so much." She took a deep breath, "How long before you leave again?" She tried to keep her lower lip from trembling as she waited for his answer.

_Be strong Gilmore…be strong…_

"I am all yours until at least after graduation," he told her, and was surprised when she burst into tears. "Again, not quite the reaction I was going for…I could be on the plane to Sacramento in 30 minutes if you'd prefer," he joked, moving as if to stand.

"Don't you dare!" Rory grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down to her lips as her other hand tried to remove all evidence of tears. "I'm sorry, it's just been a crappy, crappy day, and I'm so glad to see you, and I don't want you to leave this room for at least a week. You are my captive, got it?"

Logan cupped her cheek with his palm and kissed her gently, "I am your willing captive. I'll even be your sex slave," he promised, making her laugh. "Now, why was your day so crappy?"

"You really want to talk about that _now_?" Rory demanded, running her hands through Logan's hair and pulling his head down for a slow, wet kiss.

Logan groaned and pulled away, "Got to, Ace. Yourlaugh and that kiss nearly sent me through the roof," he brushed aside her, now open, shirt and ran his and back and forth between her breasts, making her gasp and squirm.

_He expects me to talk coherently while he's doing that?_

"Ok, um…no coffee...Professor Melvin….meeting ran late---" she arched her back as his hand drifted down over her stomach, "—cell phone dead….snooty maid…Grandma…your mother--"

And just like that, her anger returned, at the same time Logan leaned up and away from her and exclaimed, "My mother?"

_Wait till he hears..._

"Yes.Your mother and my grandmother have planned my whole summer. Events we're to attend, the fittings for all the dresses I'm supposed to wear to the events, and oh..lets not forget the training, I'm to have so as not to embarrass you by mistakenly calling an ambassador a gorilla." Rory was on a roll , but paused as she noticed that Logan's face did not carry the same look of ire that she assumed her own did. In fact, his face was amazingly neutral, considering the circumstances. He was just blinking at her owlishly. "Logan, did you hear me? They planned my entire summer--crammed it full! Without any regard to plans I had or what I wanted--" she trailed off as Logan sighed and sat up on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his hair.

_Maybe it's a delayed reaction...any minute he's going to fly off the handle..._

But he didn't.

"Logan? You don't seem surprised...something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" she asked, getting even more irritated.

Logan laid a hand gently on her knee. "That's why I was allowed to come back now, so we can begin planning for these things." When Rory just looked at him blankly, mouth hanging open he continued, "It's how things are done,Ace, it's what's expected of us."

_I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone...Did everyone know but me?_

SuddenlyRory vaulted from the bed and began to pace around the room,

"How could you not tell me--not give me any warning?"

"Honestly Ace, I thought you knew." Logan said scrunching up his face and scratching his head.

"You thought I knew? He thought I knew!" she exclaimed at the ceiling throwing her hands up in the air, "So all those nights we talked on the phone and I told you all about all the plans I was making, you just thought I was talking to hear my own voice? Or to fill the dead air and make the conversation more comfortable, because, you know, after being separated for weeks we obviously have absolutely nothing left to talk about other than my imaginary summer plans? Or is it just that you weren't even listening, and therefore didn't know that correction was needed?" she crossed her arms over her chest and fixed her gaze on him, waiting for his reply.

_This oughtta be good..._

Logan stood up and crossed the room to stand in front of her. "I thought that you knew when you agreed to marry me that this was in the cards...and to be honest, I wasn't always listening to what you were saying on the phone," Her eyes narrowed at his admission,"I was usually thinking about how much I missed you and just happy to hear your voice." he laid a hand on her arm.

_Nice try, buddy, but no dice..._

She jerked away from him, "How could you think that I would be ok with being to busy to participate in my mom's pregnancy...with not working...with not _writing_, Logan? How can you be engaged to me and not understand what's important to me? Do you know me at all?" her voice took on a pleading quality.

_No...no...God what is happening? We have to stop this...this isn't right! Tell me I'm wrong...of course you know me..._

Logan scowled, "Oh come off it Rory, my mother hit you with the details of your future married life at that first miserable dinner. It's not my fault that you saw the rock I was offering and chose to pull a Scarlett O'Hara, convincing yourself you didn't have to deal with reality." he accused in a biting tone.

_How could he..._

Rory felt the blood rush to her face and hot tears burning behind her eyes, "You Bastard," she shouted clawing the ring from her finger and whipping it at him, "You think everyone is only in it for the money! I wouldn't have cared if it was a ring out of a bubble gum machine--it was the hand that was holding it that I wanted!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I thinkit's time for you toleave."

_...So I can try to wake up from this nightmare..._

Logan bent and retreived the ring that was laying at his feet. The diamond caught the light and seemed to reflect in every facet the coldness of his eyes. "I've already stayed too long," he muttered, and walked out.

At the slam of the door, Rory's knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor, silently.As she reached for the phone and her eyes caught her newly naked finger, she began to tremble so violently she had trouble dialing the right numbers.

_What have I done? What did we do?_

Lorelai answered the phone on the second ring. "Rory! Guess what Luke just ate..."

Rory hardly recognized the raspy wavering voice as her own, "Mom...I need you...can you come--now?"

There was barely a moments hesitation before her mother answered, "I'm on my way."

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N:** Ok, Ok, Ok! DON'T PANIC! It will all work out, I promise. But there has to be bitter with the sweet, and all that. I know it took me a long time to update, but there was the holiday and I was sick, and, well...it was a hard chapter to write. The next few chapters should come faster as I have them mostly planned out. Thanks for reading!


	3. Going Pro

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gilmore Girls, however, the Bible says the meek shall inherit the Earth...I don't personally _need_ the Earth, I'll just take Gilmore Girls...and Scott Patterson for my sister...You guys can divide the rest amongst yourselves. In the meantime, I'll work on being meek.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed—you rock! And thanks to those of you who have stuck with me even though it looked like I did a terrible thing. Explanations are forthcoming...

This chapter is in Lorelai's POV, thoughts in _italics_.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 3: Going Pro...AKA: Love Hurts**

Lorelai took a moment to pause, close her eyes, and take a deep cleansing breath, as she prepared to slide her key into the door of Rory's apartment. She knew there could only be one reason for this SOS call--

_Logan. A fight with Logan…_

--and she'd been expecting it…dreading it. She hoped she'd be wrong, but deep down, she knew it was inevitable.

For almost a year, Logan and Rory had spent very little time together. He was gone for weeks at a time with his father, and the times he was in town, they'd had to squeeze time together in between her classes and his many other obligations. She could see the toll it was taking on Rory, and could only assume it was affecting Logan as well. It was only a matter of time before the stress reached a boiling point, and one…or both of them blew. This brought her to her second worry--

_They've never fought before…_

By the time she and Luke had gotten together, they'd had numerous blowouts, tiffs, arguments, and silly disagreements. There was a comfort in knowing your relationship could handle just about anything and still heal.

_A comfort Rory and Logan don't even know exists…They still think Love is all sunshine and puppy dogs….a major blow out like this must have been could very well make them think they're over…_

She rested her head against the door for a second longer, then straightened, squared her shoulders and put on a neutral expression before turning the key in the lock and stepping inside. The apartment was dark.

"Rory?"

She flipped on the light switch and began walking toward the back of the apartment. Rory's door was ajar, and the light was on.

"Ror," she said softly, nudging the door open a little further.

_Is she sleeping?_

She pushed the door open farther and saw Rory, hair tangled and messy, blouse hanging open, and jeans unbuttoned, sitting at her desk scribbling furiously on a legal pad. Lorelai's brow furrowed in confusion.

_No sobbing...not even any crying...maybe I was wrong? _

"Rory, Honey, are you ok?" she asked quietly from the doorway.

"I'm fine," Rory said firmly, "I'm sorry pulled you all the way out here. I called your cell to tell you not to come, but Luke answered and said you'd forgotten it."

_Oh Thank God...they didn't fight...returning to DEFCON one..._

Lorelai leaned casually against the door frame, "Eh, no problem...the baby wanted to go for a ride anyway--" she patted her slightly rounded tummy and grinned, "--and Luke was glad to get rid of me. We were seeing how many marshmallows he could eat before being sick."

Rory just nodded and continued writing.

_Uh oh...I may have relaxed too soon..._

"So, since I'm here anyway, and Luke's not expecting me back tonight, let's make it a girl's night. Whadda you wanna do? Pizza? Manicures? Talk, maybe?" She crossed the room and sat cross-legged on the bed.

Rory sighed shakily and set her pen down. Without looking up she said, "I discovered today that I am an idiot. And then after further research, I discovered that I am also oblivious."

_Ok, that was random...could this be stress about school? A bad grade maybe?_

"Whoa, no wonder you've been able to get this far...you've been oblivious to the fact that you're an idiot!" Lorelai quipped.

Rory glared at her.

Lorelai reached out a hand and laid it on her daughter's leg, "Hon, just tell me what happened."

Rory stood up and began to pace. "It would seem that I have just, rather clumsily, extracted myself from a relationship that I never should have been in to begin with--" she said, running her hands through her hair.

_God, I hope she's talking about her friendship with Paris..._

Rory continued, "I mean, in theory it seemed fine, and the chemistry was good--"

_Ok...I take that back...I hope we're NOT talking about Paris...ew..._

"--but on paper...on paper it's disaster! It's absolutely a nightmare! It's like...communism...or HMOs!" She crossed to her desk and picked up the legal pad, waving it in her mother's face, "Do you know what this is?" without waiting for a reply, she ranted on, "This is the longest pro con list I've ever made—nine pages! Nine pages spelling out the disaster that was my relationship with Logan Huntzberger!"

_Nine pages? That's impressive...did she say was?_

"Honey, did Logan call? Did you two have a fight?" Lorelai interjected, scooting to the edge of the bed so that her feet were flat on the floor. Rory continued to pace.

"No he didn't call!" she shot over her shoulder angrily.

_Now we're getting somewhere..._

"Okaaay, so he didn't call...and you're mad at him because he didn't call--"

Rory threw her hands up in the air. "I'm not mad at him because he didn't call...he wasn't supposed to call! He's never had any obligation to call me at any specific time, so I would have no reason to be angry at him if he didn't call!"

_One step forward, two steps back..._

Lorelai stood and caught Rory by the shoulders. "Babe, as much as I'm enjoying this game of Angry 20 Questions, the pacing is making me nauseous, and I'd really like to understand the cause of this freak out...not to mention the fabulous wardrobe choice," she said, tugging on the loose tail of Rory's shirt.

Rory slumped to the floor and covered her face with her hands, "Key fuzz spear," she mumbled.

_Oh well that explains everything!_

Lorelai squatted down in front of her daughter, "I didn't quite catch that, Ror."

Rory scrubbed her face and sniffled. She dropped her hands to her lap and met Lorelai's eyes for the first time. "He was here."

_Aaaaaah, NOW we're REALLY getting somewhere!_

Lorelai shifted to sit cross legged on the floor next to Rory and waited.

"I was so happy to see him, and everything was fine, at first. We were in the middle of--"

_Ack! Please, God, my virgin ears!_ Lorelai cringed slightly. Rory noticed and one corner of her mouth turned up briefly.

"—greeting each other—"

_That's Mommy's girl..._

"—when he asked why I was so mad when I came in."

_Why was she mad? _Lorelai opened her mouth to ask that very question, but was preempted by Rory continuing.

"This led me to tell him about grandma and Shira--"

_Mom?_

"--and that led to the snapping which led to the shouting which led to the throwing of the ring which caused his leaving and my calling." Rory finished her story with a shrug.

Lorelai glanced at Rory's lap where her bare left hand was resting. _She threw the pretty, pretty ring...it's worse than I thought...but what does Emily Gilmore have to do with all of this..._

"Ok, so you had a fight and you both probably said some very angry things, and you threw your ring--'

"—At his head," Rory interjected.

_Oh Boy..._

"—Right...threw your ring at Logan's head, and he left. What I'm still not getting is what, exactly, you fought about..."

Rory took a deep breath, "I went to lunch at Grandma's today--"

_Well there was your first mistake..._

"--and she and Shira told me about all these plans they have for me this summer—events, dress fittings for the events...training! Can you believe they wanted me to train for social events...like it's the Olympics or something!"

_Ah yes, the Triathlon...Greeting, Dancing, and Dining..._

"And when I explained to them that my summer was already jam packed with all the plans I have with you, and with my job, they went crazy and Shira was yelling at Grandma for not 'explaining what was expected' and Grandma was yelling that she thought I knew...and when they finally calmed down enough, they explained that they thought that because I accepted Logan's proposal that I understood that meant I was ready to assume the 'responsibilities inherent to our positions'--"

"Dirty"

"—I thought that too, but it turns out for me that means no job and no _writing_. Just planning and attending events, joining clubs, supervising staff, and—wait for it—'arranging for the care of the children!"

Lorelai's mouth dropped open, "I can't believe you didn't tell me you had children!"

Rory rolled her eyes, "Mom, focus!"

"Sorry, so then what happened?"

"Well, I was so freaked out...I just...bolted..."

_That explains the 13 messages on my answering machine demanding that I call my mother so that she can tell me in minute detail that I failed to teach my daughter manners..._

'...and when I got here, Logan was waiting for me, and I told him about it, expecting him to agree with me and be outraged, but he basically said the same things they did, and I got mad and then he got mad and the rest you know..."

_My poor baby..._

Lorelai pulled Rory into a hug, "Aw Hon, I'm so sorry. Maybe it's not as bad as you think. I'm sure after you've both had a chance to cool off and think about things--"

Rory jumped to her feet shaking her head. "No! I _have_ been thinking about things--" she grabbed the legal pad off the desk, flipping to the beginning, "—nine pages of thinking, and the more I think, the more I realize that there is really no way I can logically even try to repair a relationship that never should have happened to begin with..."

"But--" Rory didn't even hear Lorelai.

"It's hopeless; I mean...what was I thinking? It's all here in black and white...any idiot can see why it wouldn't work: he's blonde—everyone knows I like dark haired guys; his nose is too pointy—that always bothered me; his father's a jerk; he drinks too much; he's too much of a coward to stand up to his jerk of a father..."

_Ouch!_

"...he's a slacker; he's a snob; he hates Hello Kitty..."

_Blasphemy!_

"...all our signs are incompatible—Eastern, Western, numerology..."

_New age cons...impressive..._

"...he falls asleep during plays; he has horrible taste in movies; he compared me to Scarlet O'Hara--"

_Whoa...stop the presses..._

"Wait! In what way?" Lorelai held up her hand to stop the flow of cons, and got to her feet.

"What?" Rory narrowed her eyes and tilted her head.

"Well, was it a 'You're charming and you have a tiny waist' way--"

Rory interrupted, "No, it was in a 'You were so blinded by the bling I was offering that you turned a blind eye to the consequences—I'll think about that tomorrow' kind of way."

_How dare he!_

"Bastard." Lorelai muttered, putting her arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"That's when I threw the ring at his head."

_I hope it left a mark on his pretty face..._

"Good girl." Lorelai whispered as Rory let the list slip from her fingers as she brought her arm up to hug her mother. "So I heard an awful lot of cons--"

"That's not even half of them." Rory said flatly.

"Right, but what about the pros? There have to be some pros..."

"There's only one that matters, and I just don't think it's enough," Rory's voice was scratchy and quiet.

Lorelai pulled back to look Rory in the eyes, "Only one?"

"I love him" Rory's face crumpled and tears finally began to fall from her eyes for the first time.

"Well, that _is_ the ultimate pro," Lorelai whispered, gathering her daughter into her arms again and stroking her back soothingly.

_And sometimes the ultimate heart break..._

"But what if it isn't enough?" Rory sobbed, "What if I end up resenting him because I'm forced to give up something that's such a huge part of who I am? Will he still love me if that part is missing?" Can it really be the right kind of love if I'm not the me I'm supposed to be?

"Aw Hon, Those are all good questions, but no one can answer them but you."

_And I'm afraid of the answers..._

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Not my favorite chapter, but necessary for the plot. Reviews make me happy...Constructive criticism welcomed!


	4. Wishing for a Do Over

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own it...really.

**A/N: **Oh my gosh you guys are the best! This story already has almost as many hits as Siren, and 64 reviews, and I'm only on the 3rd chapter! I'm so excited I'm giddy! So to hell with homework I'm gonna get you this chapter before a week passes! Thanks to all of you who reviewed...you all said such nice things...I'm tickled pink! Special thanks to my sister who, for the first time, posted a written review...love ya!

To all of you who wondered where the plot is...Let me just reassure you it's safely here in my devious little brain...mostly. And what isn't there yet, will be soon, so there :P

This chapter is in Logan's POV, thoughts in _italics_.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 4: Wishing for a Do-Over...AKA: Hindsight is 20/20**

Logan was shaking with fury as he marched through Rory's apartment to her front door.

_She threw the Goddamn ring at my head...at my head! Screaming at me like it's my fault...Like I ruined her life! What's the matter with her? Pardon me for trying to provide a good life for us...For securing our future...Don't I know her at all...HAH...apparently not—I didn't know she was gonna throw the ring...Who the Hell does she think she is?_

As he slammed the door behind him, the coolness of the metal doorknob in his hand rumbled across his body in an icy wave. He broke out in a cold sweat and tasted bile in his throat. He felt all the blood rush out of his head, and with it the irrational anger.

He looked down at the ring he was clutching in his shaking hand. _Oh God…what just happened here?_

Logan rested his head against the door and thought back to all the hurtful things that he and Rory had just fired at each other.

_**It's not my fault that you saw the rock I was offering and chose to pull a Scarlett O'Hara, convincing yourself you didn't have to deal with reality.** _

_**You Bastard! You think everyone is only in it for the money!**_

He groaned quietly, shaking his head back and forth against the door.

_How could I have said that to her? I have to make sure she's ok...I have to apologize to her..._

Logan was about to open the door, and rush back to Rory's room, when he noticed something that stopped him in his tracks...

_It's quiet. _He pressed his ear tightly to the door, but still heard nothing_. No crying, no screaming...nothing_

And that, Logan knew, could mean only one thing...

_She's pissed._ He sighed, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. _She won't listen to anything I have to say right now...best if I leave her alone for now and figure out exactly what I can say... if there is anything...to make this right again..._

As Logan walked the two and a half blocks to his apartment, realizations hit him, one right after another.

_I have to come to grips with the fact that I may have just lost her for good... _

_How could I be such an idiot? She spilled out her fears and frustrations to me and I just threw her to the wolves! _

_She's right, I am a bastard..._

_How could I have agreed with my mother, of all people? I never agree with my mother...just on basic principal... _

_Of course Rory has to write...it's who she is..._

_What is wrong with me?_

_I always hated that my father was rarely home and that he never really listened to me, and now I'm turning into him... _

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Logan walked in the apartment and turned to shut the door, but ended up resting his forehead...and then his entire weight against it, forcing it closed more loudly than he had intended.

At the noise, Finn's head popped up over the edge of the couch and he put a finger to his lips, "Shhhh, Lane fell asleep."

Logan glanced over and saw that The Adventures of Priscilla Queen of the Desert was playing on the big screen TV.

_Can't say as I blame her..._

"I saw your luggage, but thought you'd be busy with Reporter Girl all night," Finn said, reaching for the remote and turning off the TV.

"Reporter Girl," Logan whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head.

_How is it possible that even Finn knows her better than I? How could I have forgotten?_

"Logan, mate, you look like Hell, what happened?"

_I just completely ruined my life, that's what._

Silently Logan held up the ring that Rory had, only moments before, flung so violently at his head.

_Could it be only minutes ago? Feels like longer….years at least…_

Finn's eyes went wide and he gave a low whistle. "What the Hell did you do?"

"Oh so immediately you think it's my fault?" Logan accused.

"Well isn't it?" Finn raised his eyebrows.

Logan crossed the room and sat on the arm of the couch, "Pretty much," he sighed.

_...entirely..._

"C'mon then, tell Dr. Finny what happened."

Logan sighed again, "Rory had lunch with Shira and Emily today. They informed her of her duties as my fiancée once she graduates--"

"Oh good God--" Finn rolled his eyes.

"--which as you can imagine, did not sit well. She tried to tell me about it, thinking that I'd understand...that I'd be on her side, and I...I..." he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase his mistakes.

"You've been spending too much time with your bloody father, which caused you to be an ass."

_Give the man a prize._

Logan nodded glumly, tapping the tip of his nose with his index finger.

"What—exactly—did you say?"

"I...uh...told her that it was what was expected of us--"

Finn rolled his eyes and scowled.

_Chapter one, verse two of the Book of Mitchum..._

"—and I may have ...uh..." Logan scrunched up his face and scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact with Finn, "...accused her of caring only about the size of the ring and of avoiding facing the realities..." he trailed off as he turned back and saw the furious look on his best friend's face.

"You bastard," Finn said, angrily.

_That seems to be the consensus..._

"I know," Logan sighed.

"That's not Rory--"

"I know."

"—it may be every other hair-brained bimbo you've ever dated--"

_If you can even call what I was doing dating..._

"I know."

"—but Rory only ever cared about _you_ from the beginning, though God only knows why--"

_It is a mystery..._

"I _know_."

"—and for you to accuse her of that is just...well it's...it's..." Finn sputtered.

_Asinine...unfair...idiotic..._

"Finn! I _KNOW_, ok," Logan whispered explosively, eyeing Lane's still slumbering figure, "I know what I did wrong! I know how stupid I was! What I don't know is what I can possibly do to fix it."

"Well you better figure out something quick, otherwise as the boyfriend of the best friend, I'll be obligated to personally kick your ass—or at least hire someone to kick your ass."

_As much time as he spends sober lately, he could probably manage it himself..._

"I understand completely, man. You gotta do what you gotta do," Logan laid a hand on Finn's shoulder.

_I'd probably feel better if he did kick my ass..._

Finn nodded and leaned slightly closer to Logan, "However, since Lane is here, asleep, and news of your...situation...hasn't broken, I am not officially on the opposite team...yet. So, is there anything I can do to help?"

_Got a magic wand handy?_

"You can find me a time-traveling Delorian so I can go back in time and not completely alienate the woman I love and lose her…possibly forever." Logan quipped.

_No not forever...not till I've exhausted every possible groveling technique._

Finn shook his head sadly, "Nope, no Delorian, but I do have an iPod and an iTunes account." He stared pointedly at Logan.

_Random: party of one..._

Logan scowled, "What bearing could that possibly have on--" suddenly realization dawned. "—Finn, that's brilliant! You're a genius!" He grabbed Finn's face and kissed him forcefully on the forehead, before hurrying toward the computer.

Finn tipped an imaginary hat at Logan's retreating back. "You're welcome my friend, be sure to name your firstborn after me…." He snuggled back down next to Lane and kissed her temple.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N**: Before you complain...I know it's a little shorter, but it really didn't need to be longer, and we all want to get to the making up part...right? Besides...it's a full 3 days earlier than usual...go me :)


	5. Say Anything

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore girls, the song used in this chapter, the movie spoofed in the chapter, or any of the characters mentioned in this chapter.

**A/N: **Introducing: The chapter you've all been waiting for --bthda-bthda-bthda-bthda—(that was a drum roll, _not _a helicopter)

This chapter is in Rory's POV, thoughts in _italics_.

Song lyrics in**_ bold italics, _**and will be centered. I hope it's not too confusing...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**Chapter 5: Say Anything...AKA: Can We Talk?**

_**Love I get so lost, sometimes  
Days pass and this emptiness fills my heart  
When I want to run away  
I drive off in my car  
But whichever way I go  
I come back to the place you are**_

It was the music that woke her. She was curled up in her bed next to her mother, still half dressed. At first she thought it was a dream...

_...mmmm...John Cusak..._

...after all it wouldn't be the first time her subconscious had sent her venturing into one of her favorite movies.

_**All my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside**_

But as she floated closer to wakefulness, she realized the music was coming from outside her head--outside her room to be more specific.

**_In your eyes  
The light the heat  
In your eyes  
I am complete_**

As the first chorus began, she raised her head and looked at the clock.

_2am? What in the hell? Paris must be up doing her stupid crafts again..._

She used the arm that was dangling over the edge of the bed to grab one of the throw pillows from the floor and whip it at her closed door. It thumped, rattled the handle, and then slid marshmallow-like to the ground.

_Well that was effective..._

_**In your eyes  
I see the doorway to a thousand churches  
In your eyes  
The resolution of all the fruitless searches  
**_

"Paris! Turn off the music!" She half yelled, half groaned.

_**In your eyes  
I see the light and the heat  
In your eyes  
Oh, I want to be that complete  
I want to touch the light  
The heat I see in your eyes**_

_Please, if there is a God...wait a minute...Paris is at Doyle's all weekend...Lane is at Finn's...Who turned on music? Someone broke in to play Peter Gabriel? We have a musical intruder?_

Lorelai chose this moment to stir and fling her arm over, smacking Rory on the side of the head.

"Ow!"_ Sheesh...ok that idea was stupid but it doesn't warrant corporal punishment..._

"Alarm off," Lorelai mumbled--then at Rory's startled yelp of pain, "Wha-huh?" She cracked one eye open. "Rory, Hon, I will give you a million dollars if you kill the music."

"Small unmarked bills please," Rory mumbled.

"You got it..." Lorelai rolled over.

_**Love, I don't like to see so much pain  
So much wasted and this moment keeps slipping away  
I get so tired of working so hard for our survival  
I look to the time with you to keep me awake and alive**_

Rory rubbed her eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed.

_Guess I better go see what's going on..._

Rory started to walk toward the door, and then realized that the music got louder as she neared the window. She looked out and saw Logan standing below holding what looked like a mini suitcase up over his head. When he saw her in the window he stood taller and she realized he was singing along.

_Oh God...he's...but why...I can't handle this..._

_**And all my instincts, they return  
And the grand facade, so soon will burn  
Without a noise, without my pride  
I reach out from the inside**_

The complete relevance of the lyrics and the significance of the act hit her right in the gut and she turned away from the window with hot tears in her eyes to find that Lorelai had come up behind her.

"You've educated him well," she remarked as her arm came up to rub Rory's back in sympathy. Rory only shrugged and sniffled.

_Too well...stupid movie nights...it's not fair! I was resolved...decided. The Pro/Con list does not lie...but...how can I resist this? It's not fair..._

"Mom, I can't...I can't face him right now. Could you...could you just go tell him to go away."

_Please..._

Lorelai looked into her daughter's blotchy eyes and sighed sadly, "Nope."

_What?_

"But Mom! I – I --"

"Look, Rory, I love you with all my heart, but the way you and Logan left each other was—uncertain--"

_I threw the ring and he left without giving it back...I'd call that pretty certain..._

"--you don't know what he's thinking, he doesn't know what you're thinking--it's Limbo, and you can't live in Limbo. The only way for you to resolve the situation is to talk to him. Whether you want to make up with him or break up with him, I will support you 100 percent, but you have to do it yourself," she walked back to the bed, grabbed a magazine and sat down as she flipped through it.

By this time the song had ended...and begun again, with Logan singing even louder.

_I can't believe she's serious!_

"What am I supposed to say to him?" Rory whined.

"Anything?" Lorelai cocked her head to the side and grinned.

_So not the time for a joke..._

At Rory's death glare Lorelai dropped the magazine and leaned forward with her elbows on her knees, "Tell him what you want him to know."

_She makes it sound so easy. Why don't I just achieve world peace while I'm at it...?_

"But...what if I cry?"

_If? HA!_

"Then he'll get wet."

Rory took a deep, shuddering breath and whispered, "What if I give in to him?"

_...which will most likely happen if I get within 10 feet of those dimples and that voice..._

"Then maybe you're supposed to." At Rory's shocked look, she continued, "You are one of the strongest, most stubborn, most intelligent people in the Universe, so if you decide it's the right decision to work things out with Logan; I will trust that that _is_ the right decision..."

_How can that be? My judgment is clouded...I'm biased. I'm a very skewed sample...Just because I may want it, doesn't necessarily mean it's right...does it?_

"But--"

Lorelai held up her hand to stop Rory's latest argument, "I'm not saying that you won't have things to resolve and decisions to make...or even that you won't run into something during your discussion that is a deal breaker for one or both of you, but he's reaching out to you, Rory, you have to talk to him. You owe that to him—and to yourself."

_I guess I do owe him at least a conversation...but I have to be resistant to his charm..._

Rory sighed with resignation, shook her head and walked toward the door buttoning up her shirt as she went.

_Ah geez, who am I kidding? It'll be a miracle if I don't throw myself at him. No. No. You are strong Rory Gilmore, you can resist..._

She crossed the lawn barefoot and stopped just in front of him, arms crossed protectively across her middle.

Logan stopped singing, lowered his arms, turned off the music and set the box down. "Hey," he said quietly.

"I never figured you for the Lloyd Dauber type." She deadpanned.

_More the Jake Ryan type..._

"Well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

"What _is_ that?" she gestured toward the suitcase

"This is the 21st century version of a boom box, Ace. Finn does love his toys..." he smirked.

_I am immune to the smirk. The smirk does not affect me...ignore the jerk with the smirk...Geez, now, I'm rhyming! Argh! He's very hard to ignore when he's smirking...Do I really want to go without seeing that smirk--that **face** for the rest of my life? God, why does this have to be so hard?_

She turned her blotchy red face up to the stars and attempted to blink back the threatening tears. "What do you want, Logan?"

Logan took a step forward and reached out his hand to gently cup the side of her neck, "I want to apologize. I let you down this afternoon, Ace. I let down our team. I wasn't really listening to you, or understanding where you were coming from and I'm sorry."

His thumb gently brushed away the lone tear that had managed to escape from her eyes, and he took a step closer, "Blame it on the jet lag, or stress, or my upbringing, or too much time spent with my father--"

_Bingo!_

"--or the fact that my brain was muddled because I was just so damn happy to see you…whatever caused it, I'm so sorry, and I want to spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please, please, please, give me the chance."

_God he sounds so sincere...No, I can't risk it. I can't go through this again._

Rory sniffled and began her arguments "I don't know, Logan. I don't know if I can keep doing this.

"The crying? I agree--you're going to have one hell of a headache. I think you should give it up."

_And the smirk is back. Does he think all it's going to take are a few pretty words? He can't be that naive..._

She jerked her head away from his hand and stepped back angrily, "God Logan, don't you see how serious this is? It's going to take more than an apology to fix this—if it's even possible, I mean, there are some gargantuan obstacles to our relationship that we have _both_ chosen to ignore...until today--and, well, we both saw how well that turned out. Maybe it's not worth it. Maybe we should just cut our losses before either of us gets hurt any more." The tears were flowing freely down he cheeks now.

"No, that's not the answer...I don't want that." Logan shook his head.

_...and it's always about what he wants...not this time!_

"Well _I_ don't _want_ to give up my career. _I _don't _want_ to be nothing but your arm candy. _I_ don't _want _to sit at home, _alone_, while _you_ are _working _hundreds of miles away. _I_ don't _want _to be married to someone who puts what everyone else wants above what I want. I don't want to be with _that_ guy, Logan!"

Logan stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I don't want you to be with that guy either," he said softly, causing Rory's eyes to go wide.

_He's giving up that easily? I guess I don't mean as much to him as I thought._

Rory squared he shoulders, "I guess that settles _that_, then. Have a nice life, Logan." She turned to walk back to her apartment, but was stopped by Logan's hand on her arm.

"Ace, wait, that didn't come out right..."

_You can say that again. That seems to be a problem lately..._Rory pulled her arm from his grasp and kept walking.

"Damn-it Rory! Just listen to me for a minute--" Logan shouted, "I don't _want _to be _that_ guy. I _want_ to be the guy you need me to be. I want to come home to you every night. I want to sit on the couch next to you with your feet in my lap while we eat Chinese food out of the containers. I want to tell you about my day and have you tell me about yours. I want to be the first person to read _all_ your articles. I want to be able to bounce ideas off you and get your opinions. I want to introduce you to everyone as my wife, Rory Huntzberger, the Pulitzer Prize winning journalist."

Rory stopped dead in her tracks, her back still to Logan. _I will never understand how he always knows the perfect thing to say._

She heard Logan shuffle up behind her and felt his hands fall gently on her shoulders.

"Rory--" she sniffled in response.

_As wonderful as it sounds, it just doesn't matter..._

"--say something...please."

Rory took a deep ragged breath. _This is not going to go well..._

"You can't be that guy, Logan," she said.

She felt Logan's hands on her shoulders tighten and suddenly she was spun around to face him. Her stomach lurched into her throat.

"What do you mean I can't be that guy? If I say I can, then I can."

_Whoa...deja vu plus dizziness at 2 am is so not good for the head..._

Even though Rory tried to keep her voice calm and even, it wavered a little, "No Logan."

_I have to get out of here...I can't hold out much longer..._

She shook her head. "It won't work, I'm sorry." She reached up timidly and placed her hand gently on his cheek, "Goodbye," she said as she turned to walk away.

_So this is what a broken heart feels like... _

She heard a thud behind her. "Rory," Logan rasped.

_Don't look back...don't look back...keep walking...Ok one last look..._

Rory turned around and, through her tears, saw that Logan had dropped to his knees in the grass, one hand stretched out toward her, tears glistening on his face.

_Oh God, I've never really seen him cry before..._

Logan's tear filled eyes met her own and he choked out, "Why won't you give me a chance?"

_I didn't mean to break him! I can't leave him hurting like this...I need to make him understand... _She walked over and knelt in front of him, taking his face between her hands.

"Logan, it's not _about_ chances—I _love _you--"

_More than almost anything..._

"—but you _fit_ in your world of money and events and following in tradition. I just can't..." She paused searching for the right words, "It's a nice place to visit once in awhile...but I can't live there, and I can't ask you to give it up for me—that wouldn't be fair. I want you to be happy. I think as much as we love each other, we just don't fit...we want too many different things. We ignored it for as long as we could, but--"

"Rory," Logan interrupted firmly, "You're wrong." He took her hands from his face and stood up, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

Rory just stared at him, mouth gaping open.

_Why is he making this so difficult? Doesn't he think I have tried to come up with every possible solution?_

"Logan--" Rory began, getting to her feet.

"No, listen to me! You're right, that was my world, and I can fit in there--"

_If he's agreeing with what I said, then how exactly am I wrong? Wait a minute...was?_

Logan stepped toward Rory and took her hands in his and looking into her eyes, "—but I realized something today when I thought I'd lost you. You are my world now. I got lost for awhile, trying to make too many other people happy, and not noticing that I was making the most important person miserable, but I'm back now, and I'm ready to fix whatever has gone wrong. I love you Rory. I can't give you up--I can't be happy without you."

Rory sighed. _How can he be so sure it's fixable? There's so much..._

"What are you going to do about your Father? She asked meekly.

Logan shrugged slightly, "I don't know."

_Oh well, that's helpful..._

"And what am I supposed to tell Grandma and your mother?"

"I don't know," Logan smirked.

_How is this fixing things exactly?_

"Well what about my plans with Mom, and the paper and the wedding plans?"

Logan chuckled, "I don't know."

_Unbelievable!_

"Logan..." Rory whined, frustrated.

Logan pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"We don't have to decide everything right now, Ace. We've got time to figure out how to do things the way _we_ want—we'll work it out together. But I want you to know that from now on, I am squarely in your corner...no matter what. Ok?"

"Ok," Rory whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder and breathed deeply.

_I missed him. Thank God he's as stubborn as I am._

Logan nudged her head up from his shoulder and held up her ring. "So how about we put this back where it belongs?"

_I don't think I can..._

Rory took a deep breath, and shook her head, "I don't think I should wear it until we find some kind of a solution," she said, not meeting his eyes.

_What if we can't work it out? What if, like Mom said, we come across a deal breaker? I don't want to get my hopes up..._

Logan gently took her left hand and slid the ring back where it belonged. Cupping her face in his hands, he looked intently into her eyes. "I am going to marry you, Rory Gilmore, even if it means we have to go live on a deserted island and wear nothing but fig leaves for the rest our lives. I am confident, however, that two intelligent people, such as ourselves, will be able to come up with a happy medium. Understand?"

_I understand. I believe._

Rory nodded and tried to fight back the tears as his lips melted softly into hers. It was a kiss of forgiveness, of trust, of hope; and when it ended, two broken hearts were mended.

Logan tightened his arms around Rory, "This has been the scariest 12 hours of my life, Ace."

"Breaking up sucks," she said into his neck, squeezing him tighter.

_It sucks big, fat, hairy, monkey knees..._

"Yes it does," he agreed.

"Let's never do it again" she said softly, bringing her head back to look him in the eyes.

"Deal. Wanna shake on it?" He brought one arm from around her waist and offered it to her.

_Hmm...he really has spent too much time in the business world lately..._

Rory's eyes sparkled playfully, "Oh I think I have a better way to seal the bargain," she grabbed his hand and began to lead him into the apartment.

"What about Lorelai?" Logan asked, pulling back on Rory's hand and halting them both.

"She snuck off about the time you said you couldn't be happy without me. I think she read the signs."

"God, I love your mother..." Logan said as he scooped up a giggling Rory and carried her into the apartment.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

**A/N: **Oh it's not nearly over...no worries. If you were confused by this chapter, I suggest a viewing of the 80's cult classic _Say Anything_. By coincidence I saw it for the first time a few weeks ago and realized how perfectly it fit into my story. The character Jake Ryan is from the movie _Sixteen Candles._

The next chapter is going to take a little longer I think. I don't have as much of it written, and I have tests and projects in the next couple of weeks that I need to work on...but I'll get it to you just as soon as I can—promise!


End file.
